Cables used in cable suspended pumping systems to install, operate and retrieve submersible equipment, particularly electrical submersible pumps, maybe flat and comprise a core of power and hauling lines surrounded by a helically-wound interlocked armor tape. This type of cable is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 896,011 of Hoffman and Neuroth, filed Aug. 13, 1986 and entitled Pushing and Pulling Cable, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The cable is pushed and pulled in the bore hole by a pair of coacting endless traction belts, typically used for driving tubing into and out of the bore hole. Since the traction belts engage the cable and force it into and out of the hole, it is advantageous for the height of the splice to be the same as the cable. Moreover, the splice must be able to effectively transmit both pushing and pulling forces without collapsing or breaking and without damage or strain being placed on the power line (for example, an electrical or hydraulic line) which is part of the cable.